1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescence device, and more particularly, to an inorganic electroluminescence device having improved color purity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inorganic electroluminescence device has a substrate, a first electrode, an inorganic light emitting layer formed of red phosphors, green phosphors and blue phosphors formed on the first electrode, a dielectric layer and a second electrode sequentially stacked on the inorganic light emitting layer.
In the above described inorganic electroluminescence device, when an alternating voltage is applied between the first and second electrodes, electrons are emitted from the dielectric layer, and the emitted electrons are accelerated by an electric field formed in the inorganic light emitting layer 14 to collide with the red phosphors, green phosphors and blue phosphors in the inorganic light emitting layer. Accordingly, predetermined colors, for example, red, green, and blue visible lights are emitted from red phosphors, green phosphors and blue phosphors respectively to form images.
However, the above described inorganic electroluminescence device has low color purity and thus cannot realize accurate colors, and has problems in realizing a variety of colors. Thus the above described inorganic electroluminescence device is used as a backlight unit of a key pad for mobile phones or various advertising boards.